


headed for the moon and going back

by harleyneedsanap



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Unrequited Crush, Winn and falling for aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyneedsanap/pseuds/harleyneedsanap
Summary: Sometimes, Winn wonders if he’s just doomed for unrequited crushes and failed relationships.





	headed for the moon and going back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble/character study thing I wanted to write. First work in the Supergirl fandom. Hope you like it!

 

Sometimes, Winn wonders if he’s just doomed for unrequited crushes super pretty, super amazing people who will never care for him like that. Sometimes, he wonders if he’s doomed to never be loved - cosmic retribution for his father’s sins.

Falling in love with Kara is so easy, too easy. The moment he sees her - he’s gone. Falling for Kara is simple, because she’s so kind and brilliant and her laugh is the most beautiful thing he ever heard. The thing about Kara, though, is that she’s the sun. She’s the sun and Winn can’t fly. He’s not made of wax, but he’ll never keep up. So Kara starts falling in love with someone else and Winn packs up all his feelings, tucks them in a little box in the back of his closest. 

Kara will never love him like that, but at least he can still be her best friend.

Siobhan is… she’s something different, something wild and thrilling. Winn likes looking for the best in people and so he when he catches her in that empty hall, he offers her the same courtesy. But then she’s kissing him and they’re falling into an elevator. And it’s a bit freeing, her wild, commandeering ways. He doesn’t mind all that much. But Siobhan isn’t a good person in the end. So he boxes up the way she makes him feel, too, and shoves it next to the other. 

His friends - his _family_ \- are just more important to him.

Crushing on Clark is not wholly unexpected but it hits him harder than he’s expecting, really. But then this man is standing in front of him, tall and broad shouldered, and all Winn can think is _You look fantastic._ “We should hang out next time,” is all Winn says when it’s time for him to head back, still head over heels for the adorable glasses and sweaters. He packs up the way Clark makes him feel extra tight and buries it at the bottom of the growing pile. Clark is taken and probably straight and was never meant to love and be loved by someone like him. 

Sometimes, Winn wonders if he’s just doomed for unrequited crushes and failed relationships. He wonders if it bothers him as much as it should.


End file.
